Dementor to a Human Heart
by Chou 220
Summary: Original Character Belongs to Chou220 Harry Potter Belongs to J.K.Rowling What happens on a fateful night that changes your life? A simple event that you weren't meant to see. But you saw it. It made you into something that everyone feared. A monster.
1. The Night it Begins

In a small village somewhere where few wizards and witches knew or let alone heard of was a small house far away from the village. It was hidden by clusters of trees. It was well hidden due to the fact of what lived there and what keep it living there. Many people only spoke of rumors. Some were nasty, while some were too nasty to re-talk about. It was pretty hushed up. It was well into the midnight hour as everything in the village and the house well hidden were dead silent. In the house there was a small glow of a light by the front window. Everything was placed into total darkness. Suddenly there was a small noise. It didn't bother the village, but in the highest part of that house stirred something or someone. Another small light flickered on as a shadow figure opened the windows. A young girl appeared looking out to try to figure the noise out, but it was extremely hard to figure out what the noise was due to the fact of the light being limited. She strained her ears and eyes, but finally gave up as she closed the windows.

How am I going to be able to get out there without getting my mother asking me questions? She slowly began to pace her room. It took her a good amount of time to figure it out, but she finally gave herself a nod. I know. She walked downstairs as she began to head towards the front door, but sure enough was stop dead in her tracks by her mother sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Why are you up so late?"

"Why are YOU up so late?" Her mother smiled as she moved her hands over her cup of tea. Bringing to her lips as she took a small sip, and then placing it back down.

"Stop playing mother and answer my question, please." The please was adding as if she was begging for an answer. Though Libya didn't blame her for that. Libya braced herself as she replied, "I need some fresh air. I think I'm going to go insane if I stay locked up in here."

"Get the air when it is morning."

"But I can't sleep. I need to just clear some things out of my head and then I promise I'll be back." Her mother pressed her lips so tight that you could see a thin line appear. Libya knew what was coming, but was taken a back by what came out of her mother's mouth.

"Your right. You've been kept in the house too much. Alright...But promise me you'll stay by the river...Alright...? That isn't too far from the house. That should make it okay."

"Th-Thanks..." She quickly left before her mother could change her mind, which she does very often. Once outside she strained her senses again to try to make out what she had heard. It took her a good while, but she finally heard another noise that was similar to what she heard before. She reached into her clothes as she fumbled out a small thin piece of wood that she held onto tightly. It was her wand that she had gotten when she found out the news of being a witch. She began to move forward towards the voices until she was at a good distance that she was able to hear them.

"Jack! What in the world took you so long?!" came a voice that seemed tired, crack, and at the point of hitting anybody.

"I told you, didn't I!? I ran into some trouble!"

"Well did you at least clean the bloodily mess up? Unlike last time?!"

"What is this?! We aren't here to talk about my messes!"

"Right...Whatever...Anyhow..."

That voice sounded familiar to the girl. Why did it sound so familiar to her? She stayed where she was as she leaned in a bit closer.

"So has anybody else arrived beside us?"

"Not that I'-" Just then there were more cracks as several more people arrived surrounding the other two.

"Alright, let's get down to business..."

"Got the area protected?"

"Don't need too. Nobody seems to dare step foot in this place because of some house or rumors..."

"Fine. Now about the Dark Lord."

"Yes?"

"He is regaining his strength, but it's being a slow process."

"How much longer than?"

"Don't really know..."

Libya was too busy leaning in to much that she didn't realize that she had lost her footing causing her to fall right dead smack in front of the people.

Libya slowly gathered herself up as she was looking straight at the people.

Oh god! That was great...

She nervously began to look all over the place...

"Jack! I thought that you said!"

"But...All those rumors!! I-"

"Never mind you idiot! We have to get ride of her now!"

"Alright..." Jack pulled up his sleeve as he got his wand out. Libya grasped a tighter grip on hers as she stood there watching, with unblinking eyes. Just as he was about to yell out a curse his hand shook.

"Jack!"

"I...I-I-I..." His wand fell out of his hands and onto the floor. Everyone who was surrounding them stood there in shock.

"Jack?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Just kill-..."

"I can't!"

"What?!..."

"She's my daughter!"

"She's your what?!"

"You heard me!"

Everybody's eyes started to turn towards the direction of the girl.

Great job Libya, your now officially screwed yourself.

"Forget it! I'll do it! Avada Kedavra!"

"No!"

"Avis!" It was a crazy mess. Libya managed to dodge the blow because Jack pushed him out of the way causing the spell to change direction. Birds came out of nowhere, but most of them ended dead because they got nailed by the curse.

Why in bloodily hell do I remember the most random things when I am in a jam?!

"JACK?!"

"I CAN"T LET YOU-" Suddenly the area got dead cold. Ice began to form everywhere, but it didn't seem to freeze Libya or anybody else. Suddenly all she could feel was dread. Libya looked around as her eyes widened. Dementors were...here...why?

"Jack! Now you bloodily did it!"

"I know it! But she's my..."

"Now the Dark Lord will have your head! And mine to boot!" Libya tried to get herself back home, but was finding it to be difficult. The feeling of dread was really getting to her. Soon the Dementors spotted Libya leaving her stuck there.

This is it...I'm gonna...

"Expecto Patronum!" A small sliver glem appeared as it took form into a Unicorn chasing away the Dementors, but something was wrong. One dementor had gotten a chance to fully suck out Libya's soul as it stood there slightly floating between her and the dementor. Once the unicorn reached the dementor it backed away. Gently Libya's soul returned to her. The person who did the spell slowly kneeled down beside Libya.

"Mother...?" Cracked Libya's voice.

"Yes dear."

"Thank you...Father..."

"Yes, your father is the cause of all of this..."

"I-..." Her eyes shut as her features slightly began to change. Her hair changed to having sliver tints, her body became slightly colder in temperature wise, her skin looked slightly paler, and underneath her eyes came a soft yellow glow.

"Jack, are you still there?" On her right she heard small footsteps. She didn't even have to look up to see who it was.

"What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing!"

"Lair! What happened...?"

"I-Meeting-...The Dementors came in the middle of something. They attacked my friends...people...and her."

"Did they suck out her soul?"

"I'm not sure...Is-"

"That is all the information I need Jack. I promised myself that she wouldn't know of you after you joined the Dark Lord. I erased everything I knew about you to protect Libya. I guess she got curious about you because after a month she began to ask questions. That is when I made up those rumors, so that she would be safe from people like you...I guess...Leave. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Don't show up anywhere near me or Libya." Jack trembled as he nodded and left without a word. Libya's mother gently picked her up as she led her back to the house in silence.


	2. Starting Fresh Slight cussing

It's been three years since that unforgettable day......But some good things have come out of it. Libya had managed to keep one close friend who knew her secret. She promised she would protect her and if Libya needed she could feed on her. Libya was scared shitless when her friend said that. She never wanted a person, let alone a friend to allow that. To take that responsibility on herself, but there was her friend, Angel demanding it...................

* * *

_It was a nice day in summer as Libya laid in the cool shade of a tree. _

_I always like it when we have this kind of weather...Mm....Sleepy.._

_"Hey, mind if I sit here with you?" _

_Libya opened her eyes to see another pair of eyes staring right back at her. She nodded as the girl sat down pulling some random things out of her bag. One of them caught Libya's eyes as she read it, "Spells and magic level three." The girl turned to her as she looked her over. She didn't look like she ever step foot in Hogwarts, let along heard of magic, but than again she has heard about special cases. Since the headmaster Doumblre has been there it has been his sole mission, it seemed, to allow any person the right to attend. Did....Was she..._

_"You know, you can stop staring at me like I'm an alien." _

_"Huh?" _

_"Your staring at me with googlily eyes. Almost gawking at me in wonder." _

_"I am?" _

_"Yes you are. Your not very bright are you?" _

_"Depends on how you see smartness or whatever. I like to call it my own special smartness."_

_"In other words smartness that can't be defined?"_

_"Yep. Special smartness." _

_She had to admit she liked the smartness of her naive. In a way it went along with her blunt scars tic mood. She gave a small laugh. Something she hasn't done in ages. It felt good to hear herself laugh again...._

_"You don't get out much do you?" _

_"What makes you think that?" _

_"Because....I have awesome skills at seeing things."_

_"Really now?"_

_"You won't be mocking them once you see them in action."_

_"Impress me then." _

_In a way she was shock at how smart ass cheeky she was being. She hadn't let this side of her come out very often. Sure she was like this every now and then with her mother, but than those lead into arguments that turned into ugly wars. Sometimes she would almost change, but her mother would stop it before it got too far....._

_"I know how I can impress you!"_

_"You don't have to get that excited about this you know.."_

_"Huh? Why not?"_

_"Not many people can see me....They tend to run away from me...." _

_"Well then, I'm going to change that!"_

_"Why? You don't even know me? So why are-"_

_"I like making friends. I don't care if they have issues or problems. I like seeing people being happy. I want to become a great wizard so that this world can be just that." _

_"Sorry to say, but you sound like a broken record. I've heard that many times before and it has never worked out. What makes your skills different from others?" _

_"I accept everyone and everything. I forgive and don't care how bad it is. Though I won't forgive murder." _

_"Ah." _

_Then she won't want to become my friend. I've been close to murdering someone because of what I am and that stupid urge. It's going to end the same with her......Suddenly her chest began to get tight. Crap. _

_"I-I have to go. You'll have to impress me another time.."_

_She slowly and shakily got up as she began to walk away. _

_Why in the world is she reacting to her?! Why? She hasn't reacted to someone in years! The last time she reacted it was because the person pissed her off beyond belief. So why all of a sudden-Damn it! Her whole body began to scream as she lurched forwards nearly falling down the small hill._

_"Are you all right?!"_

_Just great....My body is starting to change!_

_"I-I'm fine. Really." _

_"You don't look fine to me!" _

_Great she actually sound like she is concern. Genuine concern of me. Genuine. Though she is right, I'm not okay. Libya could all ready see the small amount of grey tints showing in her hair, her skin getting paler, and her eyes starting to glow. If this keeps up, she's going to get hurt..._

_"Listen to me. You need to get away from me. As far as you can, okay? I'll be fine." _

_"No!"_

_"W-Why are you being so-Ah!" _

_The pain shot through her like a sharp knife as her breathing turned into a steady heavy panting and her features were now visible for everyone to see. God this hurts! Why is it hurting so freaking much?! It never hurt this bad before!_

_"What is happening to you?! I need to get you help before something horrible-"_

_"Forget it! Just run! I know what is happening-Ah!" _

_That was the last thing she could voice out before she completely changed. There the girl stood there wide eyed. Great she is scared. Why didn't she run? Slowly she found herself reaching towards the girl. No! I refuse to-_

_"What happened to you....?"_

_What in hell is she doing standing there for?! If she doesn't run soon, I'll-No! Her hand jerked back as she did what she always did when this happened. She fought against it, but that was a pain. It made everything hurt twice as much. It took everything she had inside of her to fight it off. She managed to get her voice back, but it was cold. _

_"You need to run before I feed on you...Please." _

_"What is this? What happened to you?"_

_"You don't need to know! You-"_

_"No! Your in pain! I can see it in your eyes..."_

_"Why are you not afraid of me, like the others?" _

_"The curiosity killed the cat. I'm not afraid, I'm curious and rather shocked Not afraid." _

_"It-It's going to cost you. Once people see me-"_

_"They run....I meant what I said earlier. When I become-No, as a wizard I accept everything and everyone. I'm not running away from you. I accept you for who you are." _

_"I'm half demenotor! I can loose control easily! I can-"_

_"Can kill me? So what. I'm not running." _

_The next thing she did made Libya go wide eyed. The girl walked straight up to her and embraced her into a hug. _

_"What are you doing?! I can kill you!"_

_"But your not, right?" _

_It floored her, even though it took her everything she had to fight against the urges...This girl was right. She wasn't hurting her or feeding on her. Why? Why did she react to her and now it seems like she has complete control, well almost complete. Why-_

_"By the way, my name is Angel. What is yours?"_

_"L-Libya..."_

_"Pretty name Libya. Say, if you ever need to feed...You can feed on me. I'll be your provider, okay?"_

_"Are you-"_

_"Mmm...I may be crazed, may not be. Up to you, but I want to be your friend. If this is your curse then let it be mine too. This way you don't have to be alone. Okay?"_

_"Your not going to hightail it when things get rough....right?"_

_"Nope." _

_Suddenly she felt like the weight of the world was off her shoulders. She sighed as she welcomed the darkness for the first time in her entire life. The sun was setting when Libya woke up in Angel arms. She was shocked as she jumped up in surprise. Bad move. She almost feel face first onto the grass, but Angel caught her in time._

_"Where in the world does your straight face comes from?"_

_"Oh, it's called my straight face?"_

_"Well, Yay...I-"_

_"Don't worry about it. I know what you mean. I haven't the faintest clue."_

_"What?! Then are you seriously just bat shit insane?!"_

_"Beats me. I always dive in head first without thinking. Always been a trait I had. Almost like a reaction. My mother honestly doesn't know where I inherited it from. She just smacks her forehead and sighs when I do things like this."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep. It goes along with my skills."_

_"The skills that you have to impress me with...."_

"Yay...."

_"Were you serious about all the things you said before? Or are you just playing me? I've been played before..."_

_"I meant them. I've seen way too many creatures and people get shut out because of things like this..."_

_"But-"_

_"Let me guess. You weren't born this way. It happened as an accident."_

_"....Yes...."_

_"Then it isn't your fault. So I don't blame you."_

_Libya was floored. Her mother was more floored when Angel took her home. Libya had to explain everything that had happened to her. Libya's mother was in as much shock as Libya was. Maybe even more. Once everything was talked out Libya's mother grabbed her wand as she placed it on Angel's arm. _

_"What's this for?"_

_"This way you can be alerted when she is in danger and..." She hesitated before she went on. _

_"You'll be marked for Libya's feeding. If it goes that far..."_

_"Okay." _

_"Why aren't you scared of all of this?"_

_"I really don't know, but I want to help Libya. I'm her friend. I want everything and everyone to be accepted for who they are. Not because they are wrong or different."_

_"Okay dear."_

_With a small mark there was a small seal. Libya's mother walked over to her daughter as she did the same thing. _

_"Angel won't die will she?"_

_"She shouldn't. She is your feed. The feed can not die and neither can you."_

_"...This is part of the extremely dark arts isn't it?"_

_"...I'm afraid so. The bond of this and the price of this is to forever wander, eternity. You two will be alive forever, unable to die, to watch as everyone else dies..."_

_"So in other words, to be alone for eternity..."_

_"...Yes...." _

_"Great..."_

* * *

Libya woke up in the morning like she always did. Laying in her bed sweating and in somewhat pain. She slowly threw the covers off as she laid there for a few seconds before she actually got herself to move off the bed completely. She walked over to her window. She undid the lock as she pushed it opened gently. The cool breeze always made her feel at ease. It was comforting. She walked slowly down the stairs to find her mother seating down at the table...Daydreaming?

"Why do you have a spacey look on your face?"

"..Oh. I do?"

"Yay, you do."

Libya shrugged as she walked over to get herself breakfast. She made herself a plate of two eggs, bacon and a piece of sausage. She sat down across from her mother giving her a strange look.

"Why are you giddy?"

"Giddy?"

"Yes giddy."

She took a small sip of her drink before answering her daughter.

"I've made arrangements for you."

"Arrangement, huh?"

Arrangements were never good when it came to her mother.

"Yes, arrangement. How would you like to go to Hogwarts with Angel this time?"

Libya nearly choked on her breakfast as she gasped, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Say it again to make sure I'm not using selective hearing on you."

"Very funny. How would you like to go to Hogwarts with Angel this time?"

"....You didn't eat or drink anything that make you go bat shit insane did you?"

"Answer the question Libya. No I didn't for your information."

"...I-I....What about the issues?"

"I have them somewhat fixed."

"Somewhat? That is reassuring."

"Libya..."

"Okay. I-I want to go to Hogwarts."

"I'm glad. I've made it where you'll be taking the Knight Bus tonight to get to The Leaky Cauldron. There you'll meet up with Angel. Angel and you will then take the train from The Leaky Cauldron to Hogwarts."

"How and what made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"I changed it because....Your right."

"Huh?"

"Your right. I can't keep you locked up here forever. Sure we don't know how to completely control it, but at least with the bond I placed on you and Angel it will lessen the pain somewhat...I know it is still a hurtful situation for the both of you....But now this way you have someone else out there to protect you, beside me. I can't always be there for you. I know that now. Dark creatures, creatures never in Hogwarts history had a provider for them. This way if it comes to worse...You'll have someone there-"

"I know. Thank you. What about Hogwarts though?"

"The headmaster knows of your situation. He knows what Angel has done for you. If anything goes wrong he'll be there to take care of you and Angel. Then if things get to become too much for either one of you two I'll come in.....We'll figure it out from there."

"I....See..."

"I know you regret the bond I did on you two. But I was running out of options. Your father didn't leave me much choice..."

"Leave him out of this! I don't want to know or want to miss him. He doesn't exist to me...."

"I'm sorry...I have all your school books and things packed. They are-"

Out of the blue they heard a schreeing of brakes, a horn, people yelling at each other, and a heavy thud.

"What the hell?!"

"Libya! Watch your language."

"Fine. Fine. But what was that?!"

They both looked outside the door as their eyes widened. There in the middle of the er, well yard was a bus. It looked like it was run down for a bit of years...

"Don't tell me-"

"Wait here."

Libya's mother walked over to the bus as she knocked on the door. A young man came falling out as he landed on the grass, but quickly stood up. Those two talked for a bit before Libya's mother finally came over.

"Well, it looks like the Knight Bus had to come early. There is another wizard that is currently stranded. "The wizard is farther out, so they decided to cut the time-"

"This old ricky bus is the Knight Bus? Your allowing your only child to ride that blasted thing?!"

"It will be fine. Yes. This bus is extremely safe."

"I question your sanity right now."

"Libya!"

"What?! Look at it! Who in the world is driving that thing?!"

"A lisenced driver! That the people in the magic department has chosen."

"Lisenced? Lisenced in what? Ways in the crazy."

"Libya!"

"You honestly can't tell me that you question some parts of this?!"

"I trust the people in the magic world and the bus. Now go get your things."

"Right....I question the people-

"LIBYA!"

"OKAY! I'm going."

Libya ran back into the house as she quickly grabbed her things. She rushed saying goodbye to her mother as the person, apparently his name is Stan grabbed her bags and threw them inside.

"If anything is broken, I blame you and every magic person in the world."

"Looks like we have a smart talker on the bus for tonight."

"Right. Is that what you call a smartass without insulting them?"

"Huh? Nah, lady."

"Names Libya, not lady. You call me that or anything remotely like that you'll be sorry. Plus you might be missing quite a few things later on."

"All righty then. Hurry up."

With a jerking start they speed off.


	3. Arriving at the Leaky Calduron

***Author's Note***

**This story is mostly going to be from Libya's point of view. Along with Angel's view. Mostly Libya. There will be some part with Harry in view, but not much. I will place some things from the Harry Potter The Prisoner of Azkaban, but not everything. Just things that I see that are important or goes along with my story.**

Libya was feud up with the Knight Bus. The bus and the people were pure madness. If it was her choice she would have just flown to Hogwarts. Then again, she would have probably gotten an ear full from her mother and the staff at Hogwarts. They made it where Hogwarts were completely gone from the public eye. They didn't want people to know wizards exist. She had to wait to be the rightful age to use magic outside of school, but then again in her situation she may be a bit lucky on being able to use magic. Her mother had shown her small examples of magic. This way she could make sure she was doing it right and understood it fully. With a final lurch the bus stopped. That was all good, but bad at the same time. Libya went flying from her area and right smacked into the nearest wall. The doors to the Knight Bus opened.

**"BLOODLY HELL! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL THE DRIVER OF THIS BUS! INCLUDING YOU STAN! DAMN THE WIZARD WORLD OF TRANSPORATION! CURSE THEM ALL!" **

Stan ignored the yelling from Libya as he eyed the young wizard staring up at him. He didn't look like much. Thin, average height, average weight, messy brown hair, dorky glasses, and a scar. He put on his happy smile face as he asked.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. This bus picks up any stranded wizard in need of help. You did flag us right? No other wizard with you to pick up?"

"Flag?"

"You stuck your wand out?"

"Yes...There are no other wizards, just me."

"What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"All right let's get your stuff inside then."

Neville and Stan both had to work together to get his stuff inside. Neville looked around the bus. It looked like your average bus expect instead of your seats they had beds. They didn't look secure, but than again anything from the wizard world was not safe grantee. Stan eyed Neville looking around.

"First time on the Knight Bus?"

"Yeah. How far will this bus go?"

"Anywhere on land. Nowhere in water. Screwed if we try that."

"How much does the trip costs?"

"Well.....11 sickles or fifteen sickles if you want to get chocolate, water bottle and a toothbrush."

"Can you take me to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sure can. In fact that is where the lass is going."

"Don't call me lass. I have a name. L-i-b-y-a!"

"Here's fifteen sickles."

"All right."

Neville quickly gave Stan the money as he sat down by his stuff. Neville eyed Libya over in the corner glaring at Stan. What was up with her? What was she doing on the Knight Bus? Should I even-

"You need something?"

"Huh?"

"Either ask or bug off."

She was blunt. Neville had to give her that.

"Sorry. Just wondering why your on the bus is all..."

"..None of your business..."

"..Oh.."

With that it was silent until Neville noticed Stan lazily looking at the Daily Prophet. Suddenly the face on the cover caught Neville's eye. Where has he seen that man before? He looked familiar to him...Where? Suddenly it came to him. Forgetting everything else he shouted.

"That man was on Muggle News!"

Stan looked up at Neville then back at the cover of the Daily Prophet and then back at Neville before answering.

"He's name is Sirius Black. Do you know who he is?"

"No, not really."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Sheesh, where have you been?"

Neville grinned as he gave a small chuckle. Where has he been? If only he knew then he would be laughing along with him.

"Around."

"Well, then you haven't been around for this lad."

"Then explain to us who he is so we don't have to play the guessing game."

"Ah, so Libya decides to speak up."

"Only because you two are being annoying. So who is this Sirius Black?"

"You both know Who Shall Not Be Named, right?"

"Yeah, I know him."

"Sort of."

"Well, Sirius Black was one of his followers. Even in the muggle world people know him as being a mass murder. He is crazy. They had him locked up in Azkaban. Dementors guard that place, but he's been the first one to escape. They have muggles and wizards looking all over the place."

"What did he do to get locked up there?"

"Sirius Black was the type not to stay quiet. When Who Know Who was gone Sirius decided to take over or I think he might have been second in command, not really sure about that one. Anyway, Sirius decided that he would go on a rampage. He took out his wand and blasted the street. Unfortunately one wizard got in the way to stop him. That back fired. He got killed, including a lot of muggles."

"What happened after that?"

"Sirius Black just laughed. He was crazy and all. The reinforcements finally got him cornered. Though it didn't last long for him being in there...."

Libya sat there in stun silence. A wizard that went mad did all of that? I wonder what was really in his mind at that time? Will I ever go that crazy? I still haven't gotten on terms with my other half....I still fight against it....I always.....Will I be like that, a killer? A murder?

Stan eyed Libya. Libya didn't notice Stan looking at her. Stan raised an eyebrow to the sudden change in her, but decided to ignore. He was amused by this boy Neville.

"Would you like the Daily Prophet?"

"Yes, I would."

"Here you go. Knock yourself out."

"Thanks."

Stan handed the paper over to Neville as he walked to the front area with the driver. He took the sit next to him as he laid back. Neville rescanned the paper. Everything that Stan has told them was more or less in there. Neville began to fill a bit of panic rise inside of him. What is going to happen to him? He just did blow up his aunt....She deserved it though....Ran off....and just lied about his name.....Would he go to Azkaban for it? Neville was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice Libya. Libya was beyond panicking. Libya thoughts were about the same as Neville, but with a slight twist. She was beyond worried that if the whole Hogwarts staff, students. and the public in general found out her little secret that she would be placed in Azkaban for it. Trapped with all those dementors and the crazy people that were locked up there. What would happen to Angel? Her mother? Would they lock them up there too? She wouldn't be able to bear that. That would be too cruel. If any punishment was to be dealt out, then she would be the soul to take it all in. Slowly her body began to shiver. She wrapped her arms around her body. Trying her best to make it stable, but was failing miserably. Suddenly the bus stopped. Once again Libya flew from her seat right smacked dab into the nearest wall. Neville didn't fair much better. He ended up hitting the window nearest to the doors. The doors swung open as the bus finally stopped moving.

**"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! STAN AND YOUR SO CALLED DRIVER! I AM NEVER RIDDING THIS DAMN BUS EVER AGAIN!" **

"Libya!"

**"WHAT-AH!?**"

Just then a blur came out of nowhere tackling Libya to the ground. Once Libya was able to focus and stop the room from spinning she was able to tell what had slammed her to the ground. There wrapping her in a tight hug was another person smiling at her. Libya groaned before replying.

"Hey there Angel."

"About time you arrived!"

"When did you get here?"

"Been here since morning."

"That early?"

"Well, me and mom weren't sure of the time you would be here.....So yep."

"Geezs, your so impatient."

"Yes I am."

"Can you move now?"

"Why?"

"So I can get off this so called wizard transportation?"

"Okay!"

Angel crawled off of Libya. Libya slowly got up and brushed herself off before turning to collect her stuff. Suddenly another voice piped up.

"There you are Harry Potter."

Everyone whirled around to see an older man by him. Libya and Stan were beyond confused. Angel eyes widened. Stan decided to be the first to talk.

"Why did you call him Harry? Isn't his name Neville?"

The man looked at all of us confused. Why would they....

"No. His name is Harry Potter. I've been waiting here for him to arrive."

"That is your name? Harry and not Neville?"

"....Yes..."

"I knew it!"

"Thank you Stan. Now Harry, Please come with me."

"...All right."

They all stood there watching as the man lead Harry away. Libya was tired, irritated, and confused. Why did that boy lie? Why? Did-soon she was interpreted by Angel pulling her down the Knight Bus steps. She quickly grabbed her stuff as she and Angel now stood at the front entrance of The Leaky Cauldron. Stan whistled as he waved good-bye to them. Libya ignored Stan as the doors closed. The Knight Bus gave a honk before disappearing into the night.

"I hate the Knight Bus."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Are you kidding me?! Wait, how did you get here?"

"My mom drove me here."

"...Right...."

"Anyhow, let's get inside. I'll show you to our room."

"One room?"

"Of course!"

Libya didn't argue. She was exhausted. She followed Angel into The Leaky Cauldron. The place wasn't half bad. It looked just like a regular pub. A bar in the corner, with tables set up in a few rows, some scattered, and big spacious room. As they made their way upstairs she noticed that it looked like an hotel area. There were just rows of rooms with random numbers placed on the doors. Angel opened the room at the far end. Libya followed Angel in as she threw her things carelessly to the side. Once she saw the bed she smiled. Her legs immediately walked in that direction as she flopped down on top of it. It was warm and safe. She sighed as she felt content. Angel giggled as she watched her friend. She walked over to the bed as she sat down next to her. Libya rolled over so that she was laying on her back.

"I wish I could have traveled with you on The Knight Bus..."

"That so called transportation.....I was yelling the whole time...."

"...You know I couldn't stop fidgeting. I was worried about you..."

"Sorry. I wish that my mother made it where you could have come too. Would have been easier, for the both of us..."

"...Yeah, with me being the provider-"

"Don't use that word."

"Right. I mean protector."

"Yeah......You've heard about Sirus Black?"

Angel sighed as she laid down on the bed beside Libya. At first she didn't say anything or wouldn't look at her. Libya could tell that she was thinking on how to answer her. Was it really that hard to answer her? Angel sighed before replying.

"Yes I have. I was hoping in a way that you wouldn't have heard about him...But I guess that couldn't be helped..."

"Yeah, I guess the wizard world is horrible about keeping that shit hushed up."

"...Yeah...."

Angel hand slowly moved over to Libya's hand as she gently placed it on top. Just resting it there for comfort. Libya liked it when Angel did things like that. In a strange way she always felt safe from the touch of her protector. She absolutely hated the word provider. She was disgusted with that word. She would always grow dark and cold when it was uttered from someone's lips. Without thinking she gently grabbed Angel's hand. She quickly intertwined her finger with hers. She felt Angel give it a small squeeze. Libya squeezed back.

"Did you have any questions about Hogwarts?"

"Students don't get sent to Azkaban do they?"

**"WHAT?!" **

Libya wanted to facepalm herself for asking that, but inside she knew that she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from asking it.

**"WHY ARE YOU ASKING THAT?!" **

"You don't have to yell you know...."

"Sorry, it's just what?!"

"Sirus Black escaped from Azkaban..."

"And?"

"Dementors guard that place. I'm part dementor..."

"I-I-Oh....No. Of course not! They would never send you there."

"...You sure?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry about anything. Your mother, me, and my mother has everything solved. So you don't have to worry about anything."

"...All right. Sorry. I guess my nerves are finally catching up with me.."

"Yeah, I guess so. But everything is going to be all right. I'm your protector, remember?"

"How can I ever forget that."

"You want to ask me the questions tomorrow then?"

"...Yeah. I'm exhausted."

"I figured as much."

"...Turn the lights off, would you?"

"Sure."

Angel pushed herself off the bed as she walked over to the light switch. With one flick the place was surrounded in darkness. It took Libya's eyes a while to adjust, but it didn't take long. Angel stood by the light switch for a few seconds before making her way back to the bed.

"Watch where-"

**"AH!"**

**THUD!**

Libya began laughing. Angel managed to do what she always does. Fall on air. She was a genius at that. Libya never understood how she always found a way to make it happen, but she did. Angel mumbled underneath her breath. Libya swore she heard Angel cuss. That just made her laugh harder, which in turn made her snort. Angel pushed herself up as she crawled on top of the bed pouting. Libya finally calmed down.

"Did you cuss?"

"I might have..."

"That was great."

"Glad my falls make you laugh."

"Yeah."

"Night."

"Night."

With that Angel curled up by Libya's side. Libya wrapped her arms around Angel as she made herself more comfortable.


	4. Hogwarts Express

***Author's Note**

**I decided that I am going to make Libya and Angel lovers, not quite sure am I'm going to do that, but I'll figure it out. I'm just gonna roll with what I feel. Also I had to change how they meet Professor Lupin I know I should place a page break in here, but I was completely stumped on where I should place it. :)* **

Libya was the first to wake up from her deep sleep. With her body and eyes slowly coming to life she looked around. Still groggy and her vision being hazed as it took her a few minutes to remember where she was.

_That's right. I had ridden The Knight Bus to the Leaky Caldron...Damn bus. I swear I'll kill the next person who suggests that as wizard transportation..._

Slowly Libya pushed herself off the bed as she began to move around. She walked over to the nearest window. She could never explain this small quirk, but every morning she liked to have a window open while she got ready for the day. Maybe it was the noises of life that made her feel at ease. She wasn't sure, but she knew that she hated quite. Especially in the morning when she knew people were out there in the world. At night everything scared her, even though she had placed a mask on her face. Inside she was screaming, yelling, and crying. It seemed her dementor side was more alive at night then during the daylight hours. Sure, she slept. If you could call it that. She only slept well when she was with Angel. Otherwise she was a terror and in terror as the night fell on top of her. Reminding her of what she is and of that faithful night. Libya sat down near the window as she let her gaze watch the life outside.

"Libya? You okay?"

Libya turned in the direction of the voice. She smiled once she saw who it was. Angel. In a small way she was an Angel, even though when Libya mentioned this she would brush it off. Angel was watching her with her questioning eyes.

"...Yeah. Just wanted some noise, I guess..."

Angel smiled. She never told Libya this, but she had noticed her always making sure there was noise where-ever they went. She had a feeling the dementor side of her made her terrified of the dark beyond reason and logic. But she never brought it up. She figured if she did Libya would deny it or brush her off. That's why she always made sure to ask if she was all right, even if it seemed to be nagging.

"You ready to go downstairs to get some food?"

"Sure. They serve anything decent here?"

"They serve food...So either way it's something."

"...Right..."

Angel led the way downstairs. Libya decided to take a good look at The Leaky Caldron during the day, since she passed out at night. Not giving a damn to look at it then. It was small, an average size carven, a few tables with chairs, a bar off to the corner left, and a big open space to the right for what she could guess was for secret people talking. It felt comfortable. Almost like a home or a place to get away. She liked it. She and Angel would have to come back here. Her eyes drifted more until she spotted ...Harry…Wasn't it? She didn't understand it, but it was like her feet had a mind of its own. They decided that she would walk over to him and speak with him.

"So, your a free man, huh Harry?"

Harry whirled around to see...Libya, wasn't it? Libya couldn't help, but grin at the shocked surprised face.

"...Yeah. I guess I am. Libya, right?"

"Yep."

"Hey, Libya what are you doing? I take my eyes off of you for a second and you run off!"

"Sorry, mommy."

"Just don't-Oh hi! My name is Angel!"

"..er..."

"You meet her last night. She was the one who raped me on The Knight Bus."

"I didn't rape you!"

"Sure you didn't. What do you call tackling me to the ground?"

"Um...Love?"

"..Right…"

"What were you in for?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ron!"

"What Hermione? It's just a question."

"It's rude. Especially asking her a question like that!"

"...Sorry...So-"

"There you Mr. Potter! I've been looking for you since your arrival."

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice. There, coming from the right side was a tall, medium built man, bright red hair, and from how cheerful he's voice was he had an upbeat personality.

"Hi Mr. Weasley."

"Sorry to interrupt you all, but may I have a word with you Harry?"

"It's not a problem. We were just leaving anyhow. Right Angel?"

"We were?"

Angel felt a small jab in her ribs. She looked at Libya and nodded.

"Yeah, we were. Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley."

Before he could say anything else Libya was dragging away Angel. Mr. Weasley turned his attention back to Harry. Libya couldn't help, but look back. Angel noticed as she grinned. Libya sighed before asking.

"Do I even what to know why you are grinning like an idiot?"

"Nothing really. It's just this is the first time I have seen you take a notice into something, let alone someone..."

"It's nothing like that!"

"Then why?"

"...It's...I'm curious is all."

"Uh-huh."

"Angel...Just drop it okay? Show me this famous so called Hogwarts train."

"..Okay. Sure. Follow me then!"

"Where-AH!"

At the last second Angel had grabbed onto Libya's hand as she began to run at lighting speed to the train. It didn't take them that long to reach the train. Though they had managed to dodge quite a few things and people. The good thing about Angel when she is going like this is that they are able to reach their destination fast, but in the process Angel tends to forget that there are people and things in that direction. So she tends to run straight into them. That gave Libya horrible images at what might occur when and if Angel was able to get a driving license. God, she didn't even want to know how Angel was on a broom. Angel finally stopped.

"There is the train!"

"Remind me never to let me on a broom when you're flying."

"Huh? Why?"

"Are you-Never mind. So this is it huh?"

"Yep! Come one!"

"Wait-**AH!**"

Angel once again dragged Libya. This time she dragged her onto the train as she gave a full guided tour. Libya had to admit the place was nice. It wasn't cramped at all. She could get used to this way of traveling. She couldn't help herself, but she found herself smiling. Angel grinned again. She could always tell when Libya was happy or sad. She guessed it was because of the eternity bond they have with each other.

"Here are our seats."

"Huh? When did you-"

"My mother and I arranged with the professor. We wanted to make sure your here...Well, more of me. Okay, most of me."

_Why am I getting so nervous? I'm jittery then usually...I_

"Thanks. I'm glad that I was able to come this time."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Libya gently placed her head on Angel's shoulder. Angel sighed as she rested her head on top. They stayed like that for a few moments. Finally Angel spoke.

"Come on. Let's sit down or we'll be flying all over the place."

"You would have fun with that."

"Yeah, I know. But you get irritated when there is too much movement..."

"Can I take the window seat?"

"Sure. Whatever you want."

Libya walked over to the window seat. She immediately sat down and stared out the window. Angel smiled at this simple sight. She wishes she could give her more of the simple things, but nothing was ever simple when it came to her and me. She hated that small fact. She couldn't give Libya wanted she truly wanted...But at least she was able to help her not suffer alone. Suddenly the train got noisy. Her focus and attention came back to reality to realize people were getting onto the Hogwarts Express. It was time to go. She quickly grabbed her seat next to Libya.

"You want me to fill you in about Hogwarts or let you watch?"

"I feel like watching. Why don't you rest for now?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you and everyone have done enough, especially you…"

"..Okay."

Angel smiled as she laid her head on her shoulder to sleep. She was out within seconds. Libya grinned.

_I knew she was exhausted. She would never admit it though. _

"So, what did you want to talk about Harry?"

"Well, I-Oh, hi."

"Hey."

"Guess you guys find some seats."

"Yep. What you mean by found?"

"This year the train is packed."

"Oh...Smart thinking for once Angel."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. Go ahead, seat down if there is anywhere to seat."

"Thanks..."

Hermione was the first to make the move to seat down.

"Hermione, what are you ding?"

"Seating."

"Yeah, but Harry wanted to talk and all..."

"It's like Harry said. It's packed. I don't think we'll be able to find any other seats opened."

"If you guys want to talk, go ahead. I'm not a person to get into other people's business. Angel is the one for that, but she's out cold."

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she just needs to be asleep for a good hour. Then she'll be re-energized."

"..Okay..."

Soon after that Libya must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she landed face first onto the floor. Libya groaned as she pushed herself up. She looked around confused. It looked like Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all piled up on each other. Libya quickly looked to find Angel. She couldn't believe what she saw. _The idiot wasn't even awake! _She was literally smashed face first into the window with her butt in the air. Libya walked over as she poked Angel.

"...Stop it...I'm tired..."

Libya rolled her eyes. She was beyond gone. She grinned as she knew what she had to do to get her up. She aimed carefully as she poked; well okay rather stabbed a rather sensitive spot. Angel eyes snapped opened as she shot up into the air hitting the top of the window.

**"OUCH! THAT HURT!"**

"Geezs, **ANGEL! **Quit yelling!"

Angel blinked a couple of times before she realized where she was.

"What was that for?"

"Apparently we have stopped."

_**"What?"**_

Angel immediately crawled back to the window. She quickly did a glance outside. She immediately became ridged. _This isn't right. We aren't even close to our stop! The train isn't meant to stop other then the location it's given. We're still on the tracks..._Angel quickly grabbed Libya and held her tight.

"Ouch, Angel! What's the matter with you?"

"We aren't meant to stop out in the middle of the tracks. The train only stops at its given location...I don't know what is going on here. Stay near me."

"...Your serious, aren't you?"

"Dead serious. Hey, you guys okay over there?"

After a few shuffles someone answered.

"Yeah, we're all right. What about you guys?"

"We're good."

Suddenly the door's compartment opened up. No one could tell who was there. Everything was cast into darkness. Libya tried to focus in the dark, but soon found it to be hopeless. She finally decided to just ask.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a new professor for Hogwarts. Professor Lupin. I have come to check on everyone's compartments to make sure everything is all right."

"Besides being in the dark unable to see anything? We're dandy."

Suddenly Libya could feel herself getting cold and tired. _What's happening here? Why do I feel-Shit! _Libya began to panic. She quickly grabbed Angel's hand. Tightened her grip while she was pleading with her eyes. Angel took one look and understood.

"Professor, is there anyway we can get the students all together in on place? Expect for me and Libya here?"

"I don't think so, especially when it's this dark. Plus there is all the mayhem."

"I understand, but if we could-**Libya!**"

Libya strength was gone. She had fallen to the floor on her knees. She had wrapped her arms around her body to try to keep herself from trembling. Her breathing became ragged. Her eye sight was becoming lost as her eyes turned a pale yellow glow. Her hair slowly was turning sliver. Angel immediately felt her arm throb in pain. _She was close to loosing herself, but why? There shouldn't or wouldn't-No!_

"Are there any dementors around here?"

"No, there-"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Miss what-"

"For-forget it...Angel...They-**AHHHH!**!**"**

Libya let out a blood curling scream as her whole body went stiff.

"Angel, what's wrong with Libya?"

"I-"

Suddenly the train lurched again as another door opened near them. The air became ice cold as everyone thoughts soon began to turn to sadness. Out of the corner of Angel's eyes she saw it. _What was a dementor doing on the train? Who let it on? _There is no way they allowed it. Suddenly she couldn't think anymore as she felt the pain shoot threw her arm again. She quickly turned around to only see Libya completely gone. Libya gently wrapped herself around Angel. Libya looked straight at the dementor.

"Back off. This one is my provider. You touch her and you die."

The dementor seemed to understand as it moved on. It looked around the room until it settled onto Harry. Libya smiled as she turned her attention back to her provider.

"Now where were we?"

"About to eat."

"You're not trembling? Why?"

"I'm not afraid. I never was. I'm afraid of you being alone, more then anything."

"...Foolish...Both of you."

"What do you mean by both?"

"Oh? You don't know? This is going to be more for me then."

Out of the blue a bright sliver light appeared as the dementor that was on Harry disappeared. Libya screamed like she was in pain. Angel quickly hugged her and held on tight. _What in the world was that? Could it be-but that's a powerful spell. Only someone who is high up in the wizard world would know it. So who? _She quickly looked around to see who cast it. It was Professor Lupin. Libya body went completely quite. Angel heart stopped, but quickly became calm when she heard her breathing. Lupin immediately gave Angel and Harry chocolate.

"This will help you two, but what is going on here?"

Angel sighed. She took a quick look over Libya. She was all right, but she still had dementors features on her. Her body was back to being her, but her hair showed sliver tints, she looked pale, and had a small haze of yellow in her eyes.

"Thanks for the chocolate, but that won't help me or Libya. Tell me though that spell was an Expecto Patronum, right?"

"Yes, but how-"

"It's not important right now. I need somewhere Libya can rest, alone with me. Can we do that here?"

"I'm-"

"L-le-let's stay here..."

"**Libya! **Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah. We shouldn't be moving around, especially since your arm is throbbing...Right? I didn't..."

"Yeah, it's throbbing. No you didn't. Do you remember anything that side said?"

"...No...I have a hard time remembering when I'm like that. What did I say?"

"Not important right now. Just rest. Hey, professor?"

"What is it?"

"Just make sure no one else comes back here."

"Sure."

The professor left as he controlled the mayhem and made sure no one else came back. Hermione was the first to make the move towards Angel and Libya.

"Are you two sure you're all right?"

"Yeah..."

"Let me see your arm Angel..."

"Okay give me a sec."

It took some moving around, but Angel was able to place Libya sitting up against the window without her support. Angel slowly lifted her sleeve. Libya grunted as she moved to look. Hermione eyes widen at it. It was red enough to be tender, no blood, and it looked like it became a burn.

"At least it's not past this stage."

"That's because you've never actually feed, remember?"

"...Don't remind me..."

"...Sorry…"

"Your arm? How? What?"

"I'll explain later, but only if Libya wants me too."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Go back to your friends. It looks like they need you more then we do."

"O-Okay."

Hermione seemed to hesitant for a few seconds before she finally left them. Angel looked back down at Libya. She had fallen asleep. Sighing she laid back. It's true they never got her arm to bleed, just to make it be in pain. But what her other half said to her was bugging her. _What did she mean by both of us being foolish? That I didn't know? This was going to be fun? Too many questions were running through her mind. She finally fell asleep. _


	5. Arriving at Hogwarts

_...Foolish...Both of you._

_Why are we both foolish? _

_What did we ever do to make us foolish? _

_Oh? You don't know? This is going to be more for me then._

_What does she mean by this? _

_I'm so confused. _

_Why was I getting so nervous in the train when it was just the two of us? _

_I've never been like that before..._

_So why now? _

Angel mind drifted back to deep sleep. Meanwhile Professor Lupin was double checking the train. Once he was happy that everyone was off the train expect for him and the two other girls he made his way back to their compartment. Lupin opened the door and smiled at the sight before him. There the girl who looked like she got the most pain was curled up in the other girl's arms. It looked like she was never ever going to let go of her. They both looked peaceful. Lupin closed the door as he approached them. He looked between the girls and finally decided to wake the girl that was holding the other. She looked like she knew better then the other. Lupin gently shook her as he replied.

"I got everyone else off the train. It's okay to wake up now."

At first she didn't respond. Lupin became worried, but soon was relived once he saw movement. The girl yawned as her eyes fluttered opened. She seemed confused at first, but then slowly it dawned on her. She immediately looked down at the other girl. She smiled.

_Thank God, she's all right. She hasn't even moved..._

Her hand automatically checked to see if she was breathing.

_...Don't scare me like that, got it?_

"Can you explain to me what happened here? What happened to her? Why did my spell affect her?"

"Sorry, but I can't explain right now. It's between me, her, her mother, my mother, and Professor Dumbledore."

"...All right. That's fair. But what are your names?"

"My name is Angel. Her name is Libya."

"Do you need any help up or getting to the castle?"

"I can manage. We've been managing for years. It's fine."

Angel gently placed Libya back at the window. Once she made her sure Libya wasn't going to be falling down she focused back at getting up. She shifted her legs.

**POP!**

_Ouch, that's going to hurt me in the morning._

Angel ignored the pain that was shooting in her legs as she went on. Angel placed her weight onto one side. Then she pushed. Immediately she felt it. Immense pain shooting through her entire arm. The pain was beyond anything else she had ever felt. It was sizzling and tingling. She fell back down panting.

_What is going on here? My mark has never hurt me this much before, unless...Great. She must have been close to feeding. _

"Are you sure you two are all right?"

Angel looked at the professor. He was looking at her with eyes full of concern and worry. He looked genuine worried about them. Maybe just maybe, but no she couldn't. Libya would kill her for opening her mouth. It would destroy everything, well maybe not everything...But everything in her eyes. She sighed before answering the Professor.

"No, it's fine. Hey!"

Angel didn't react fast enough, but while she was talking the Professor had all ready made the move to inspect her. It didn't take the professor long to find where she was throbbing in pain. Once he touched her arm she was wincing.

_...She's never been this close to feeding...I can't tell her when she wakes up._

The professor rolled up Angel's sleeve and the sorrow in his eyes shocked her.

_Why would he be in sorrow upon seeing this? He's a professor. I'm sure he has seen this millions of times. So why?_

"At least let me help you up. This way you can lean all your weight on me when you're getting up to reduce the pain on your arm."

"...Okay, but don't tell Libya that you have seen this mark on my arm or anything about the dementors that landed on this train. I'll be the one to deal and tell her about all of this. We've a deal?"

At first he hesitated, but slowly he gave into the deal. It bothered Angel that he did that, but she let it slide. After a few adjustments they finally managed to get Angel standing up. Angel was grateful she was standing up now. She didn't realize it when she was down there, but god! She was so cramped and in pain everywhere. A few things popped as she adjusted herself. She looked back down at Libya. She was sleeping peacefully. It broke her heart a little that she had to wake her up.

_This might have been the only peaceful sleep she has gotten in years...I'm going to get punched for this. _

She shifted herself so she was standing in front of Libya. She gave a small sigh before gently whispering.

"Libya, time to get up. We're here…"

Libya remained unmoved. Angel counted off in her head 1, 2, 3, **BAM! **Libya eyes snapped opened as her hand immediately made contact on her arm where the mark was.

**"MOTHER FUCKER!"**

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**

Once Angel immediately gotten over the shock she immediately wrapped her arms tight around Libya. In the best calming voice she could muster through the new throbbing pain.

"Libya, calm down. It's me Angel. We've arrived at Hogwarts."

"**I SAID**-Angel?"

"Yeah, Angel."

Libya willed herself to calm down as she took in her environment. At first everything seemed hazy, but after a few seconds her vision cleared. That's right. They were traveling on The Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. _What happened on the train again?_ Right. Dementors. We were attacked by the dementors. She changed into her other side. The side she couldn't forgive herself. Suddenly she began to panic again. She immediately whirled around so that she was facing Libya.

"Did I feed on you?"

"Nope. Everything is fine. Professor Lupin here helped us out with the dementors, plus he got the rest of the people off the train."

"...Yeah, professor.."

"How you feeling?"

Libya looked over to the direction of the voice to see the professor leaning against the door to their compartment. She looked over him carefully. He looked tired; his clothes were a bit on the ragged side, looks like he hasn't been rested in days, and shaggy in the hair and face. _This was the same professor who fended off the dementors? _Seemed unlikely...But then again...

"I'm all right. Been better."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Libya looked back to Angel. Angel was grabbing her arm and slowly rubbing it. _Why was she rubbing her arm? _Suddenly she realized it.

"I hit you again, didn't I?"

"..Yeah. Right in the kisser."

"...Ugh...Sorry."

"It's cool. I'm used to it. Shall we head to the castle now?"

"...Sure. Are we even going to be stable enough to carry in our stuff?"

"..Maybe, we-"

"I'll carry in your things while you tend to your friend."

"You don't have to professor."

"I won't take no for an answer."

"...All right."

After some adjustments they were able to make it comfortable for everyone. Angel took one more look at Libya. She was beyond exhausted, but she was holding her own. She gave a small sad heartful smile. Libya wasn't looking at Angel, but could tell she was worried about her. Angel was always worried about her. Letting out a small sigh she finally said.

"Lead the way..."

"..All right."

It didn't take them long to reach Hogwarts. Angel smiled at the sight. It was always a place for any person or magical creature. No matter how different those creatures or people were. It was a place of safety. Nothing could change that.

"There you are professor!"

Lupin gently placed their things down before answering.

"Sorry about that Professor Mcgonall, but I had to help these young ladies on the train."

"You mean the attack?"

"Yes. Apparently they were looking for Sirius Black...But..."

"I'm Angel and this is Libya. Professor Dumbledore knows about our certain situation."

"Situation?"

"This is Libya's first year attending Hogwarts."

"First year? But this is year three of Hogwarts..."

"I'm her pro-care giver."

"Care-Oh! Professor go right ahead to the dinner. I want Angel and Libya to follow me down to the hospital wing."

"Ah! But I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry Angel. Either way I don't care. I just want to rest for now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Professor Mcgonall led the way."

It didn't take long for them to reach the hospital wing and Angel could tell Libya was glad to see a soft comfortable bed. Professor Mcgonall looked over them both with worry in her eyes. Angel noticed it first.

"We'll be all right. We've been managing for years."

"...I see. Should I still go ahead with getting our nurse?"

"Nah, she wouldn't be able to do anything for us."

"...All right. I'll let you two rests."

"Thanks for everything."

"...Sure."

Once Angel made sure everyone left she turned her attention over to Libya. She cracked a smile at what she saw. Libya had immediately face down planted on the bed and was out like a light. She walked over and managed what she could to get her up on the bed. It worked, but Libya was at an award position. Angel sighed as she flopped right down next to her. Within seconds she was out.


End file.
